


虫铁 | 机甲AU  Chapter 1

by Leocat



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocat/pseuds/Leocat





	虫铁 | 机甲AU  Chapter 1

第一章：  
Tony感觉到一丝丝不对时已经晚了，他取了一支真空的针管抽了一管血，“Friday，化验。”  
“Sir，血液中的Omega信息素超过0.02mg/ml了。”Friday说。  
Tony愣了一下，还没有到下一次注射抑制剂的时间，血液中的信息素含量就已经这么高了，看来他的身体已经愈加“饥渴”了，对抑制剂适应的越来越快，迅速产生抗体，使得抑制剂失效。他不断的开发新药，还是……  
拉回了意识，Tony说：“给我紧急用的那种。”  
“恐怕不行，Sir。”  
“不用考虑我，现在是作战时间，属于紧急情况。”  
“不，”Friday说，“已经太晚了，Omega信息素含量超过1.5mg/ml时，就是先兆发情，已经不可避免了。”  
Tony木然了片刻，最后把目光重新聚集在眼前的三维沙盘图上，现在那里正在上演着一处激烈的战斗。中央的母舰上无数炮火齐发，打向对面的敌军战舰群，敌舰无数炮口对准着母舰，战舰群后隐藏的指挥舰上的加农炮也不断轰击在母舰的防御系统上。  
“计划不变，”Tony冷静的说，“继续消耗敌方小型战舰，降低战舰群密度后，放特种部队上。然后，叫副官来。”  
Happy走进指挥室，就见军团长，他的长官，脸颊绯红，额头、鼻尖都有细密的汗珠，“Sir，你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”Tony转过指挥椅，面对他，“听着，等会我会派出特种部队，让他们打下带着重火力的舰艇，然后解除敌军指挥舰武装，他们撤回后，这里的指挥权就……”  
Happy意识到有什么事情发生了，他很想打断，但是军人的素养让他不能。  
“指挥权交给Peter，你告诉他撤回联盟，随机应变。”  
Happy知道自己不应该提问，但还是问了：“长官，您身体不舒服吗？”  
Tony看着自己的Beta副官不说话，他闻不到空气里已经弥漫着的淡淡的甜气，他不知道他的长官很快就会变成一个张着腿求人上的骚货，他不会懂，这种气息一旦散出去，全部由Alpha组成的特种部队，就会失去理智，互相攻击，为了占有他而厮杀。  
“我很好，好得很，”Tony摊开手，“我比平常都要好，关于方舟反应堆我有了新的想法，等下仗打个差不多，我就要去审讯室，我需要自己一个人好好想想，你只需要保证没人进入审讯室就行了。”整个母舰上，只有审讯室是完全隔绝的，能保证气味不外露。  
Happy心说，看来他的长官——联盟天才机甲设计师，被什么奇特的灵感击中了。天才和疯子，真是没差。战斗说让别人指挥就让别人指挥了……  
Happy把牢骚和疑惑都压在心里，“Yes, Sir.”

Tony看着影像上，侧边舱门打开，特种部队在他们的机甲中，一排排的飞出舱门。机甲中有一个很乍眼的，虽然体积不是最大的，但是唯独它在背部装载了四条像蜘蛛腿一样的机械臂。  
Tony很熟悉这套机甲，这是他亲手做的，Peter只知道这套机甲新颖的背部武器设计出自Tony. Stark之手，不知道其实这是给他单独准备的，每个部件都是在复仇者联盟大厦顶楼，Stark的实验室里制作组装的。  
“如果Peter夺冠了，把这套机甲拿去做奖品吧，”那个时候他跟队长说，“拜托，Steve，别那个表情。这就是给他设计的。”  
“他要是拿不了第一呢？这是全联盟的特种兵赛。”Steve眼里充满了不赞成。  
“他没问题的。”Tony轻声说，盯着屏幕影像上的那个红色的影子——他出于一些私心，给这套机甲的涂装和他自己的机甲涂装色系一样。红色的机甲敏捷的闪过炮火，用机甲蛛丝将自己飞速拉向下一个目标，蜘蛛腿像长矛一样刺穿敌舰的防御系统。  
“好了，”Tony转过身，感觉到自己军装里面的衬衣已经完全被汗水浸透贴在身上，“Friday，加速气体循环，我走了。”

Peter带着他夺下的敌军指挥舰三分之二的能源回到了母舰上，没有了动力能源，再加上数位把守在敌舰上的特种兵，敌军只能乖乖做俘虏了。  
接下来，就去复命，Peter想到这里就心“砰砰”跳，Mr. Stark会满意吗？  
可惜，他的希望落空了，指挥室只有他的副官Happy在。  
“军团长将指挥权交给了你。”Happy说，“他希望你迅速撤回联盟，路上随机应变。”  
“为什么？”Peter抽抽鼻子，“这是什么味？”  
“命令没有什么为什么，”Happy也闻了闻，“没有味啊。”  
Peter摇了摇头，“有，越闻越明显，你养的什么花吗？”是一种甜丝丝的花香味，这个味道有点让人着迷。  
Happy一向不是很喜欢Peter，他搞不懂为什么他跟了这么多年的长官这么偏爱一个小孩，好吧，虽然这个小孩比他们都高。Happy不想和他多说，就向门外走去。  
“Mr. Stark，现在在哪？“Peter对着Happy的背影问。  
Happy头都没回的回答：“审讯室，他在思考人生，别去打扰。”

解决了一系列问题，Peter觉得可以了，“Friday，我要去审讯室。”  
“恐怕你不能去。”Friday回答，“那需要权限。”  
Peter说：“Mr. Stark已经把最高权限暂时给我了，不是吗？”  
Friday沉默了片刻，“逻辑上，是可以的，但是我认为他不想要你去。”  
“AI小姐，你什么时候也懂得人的想法？”Peter轻声问，“他也许是吧……但是，我还是想去。”  
Friday没有回答。  
“我一进来就闻到了，”Peter说，“我可是特种兵，我的嗅觉比一般的Alpha敏锐，这是信息素的味道，我受过无数抗信息素干扰训练，我可以控制我自己。”  
“但是你想去看他，”Friday尖锐的指出，“你并没有控制好你自己，他相信你才选择交给你指挥权。”  
Peter一拳锤在桌上，“他凭什么，相信一个，Alpha？”  
“随你，”Friday冰冷的声音中流露出不想多说的意思，“权限是你的，去不去也是你的事，我是AI我不懂。”

Peter最后还是站在审讯室的门口，面对眼前厚重的铁门犹豫了。真的要辜负Mr. Stark的信任吗？他一直以来景仰的男人，第一次让他感觉可以触摸……为什么发现这个秘密的时候，没有震惊？是因为……本该这样吗？  
“你进去吧。”忽然Friday的声音又传来，“他可能需要你。”  
Peter正在紧张中，让她吓了一跳，“什么？”  
“你去吧，他需要你。”Friday说，“我这个AI就是知道。”  
于是，Peter打开了铁门，Omega信息素的味道扑面而来。是雏菊的味道，这下足够清楚了。Peter关上门，靠在门口，没有动作，他需要一点时间适应这种味道，保持头脑清醒。这比他无数次抗性训练遇到的气味，都更加诱人。  
屋里的场景，让他脑子里最后的弦绷断了。  
Tony把自己锁在了审讯椅上，手腕在扶手的铁环上扣的死死的。浑身已经被汗水浸透，军装外套不知道扔到哪去了，只剩衬衣黏在身上，肌肉线条展露无遗。修长的腿绞在一起，Tony能感觉到，他的股间粘腻的液体已经浸透了内裤。浑身无力，每一寸皮肤都在灼烧，他渴望有人能抱紧他，粗暴的撕开他的衣服，狠狠的操他。  
Tony没有意识到Peter的到来，他早就眼神涣散了。Peter能感受到，自己的血液在沸腾，试图冲出他的皮肤，有一种征服欲在他脑海里叫嚣。Peter还是没能忍住，他走到桌子那一头，靠在桌沿上，也就站在离Tony不远的地方。  
空气中甜腻的花香中，混入了烈酒一般的气息。Tony没办法不注意到，这个熟悉的味道，第一天闻到就让他魂牵梦绕的味道。他心底知道这是谁，知道自己应该把他赶走，但是这一刻他只想……  
“吻我。”Tony喘息着，轻声诱惑身边的人。  
Peter正浑身僵硬，没有预料到会受到这样的邀请。身旁的男人两颊绯红，汗珠顺着皮肤滑落，双唇不似平常的浅色，泛着嫣红的色彩。他一直以为他是Alpha，是联盟最睿智的人，联盟的大脑。但是Peter却不能否认，他一直以来幻想的不只是追赶这个男人的脚步，而是陪伴他，抱紧他……所以他是Omega这个事实，Peter接受的毫无障碍，反而还松了一口气。  
Tony没有得到回应，身上的燥热更加抑制不住，不住的勾引身边的人：“吻我…嗯……”  
Peter俯下身的时候自欺欺人的想着，也许身体接触还有临时标记什么的可以帮他缓解。一只手扣住他的后脑勺，对着两片红唇吻下去。仿佛尝到了雏菊味的蜜糖，忍不住索取更多，伸舌头在温热的口腔里掠夺。  
分开的时候两个人都气喘吁吁，Peter用手背碰一碰Tony的脸颊，“Mr. Stark，你还好吗？”  
Tony心说，你不要这个时候叫我啊。  
Peter轻轻抚摸着他后颈部的腺体，感受那里独特的柔软，试图安抚躁动的Omega。  
然而这种行为能安抚Omega，却也带着极强的暗示。“唔……”Tony发出一声呻吟，“抱我……”  
Peter咬咬牙，只是再次吻住他，俯下身，从嘴角开始印下细细密密的吻，一路吻过脖颈，吻到锁骨。他拽开Tony身上的衬衣，方便他吮吻锁骨。  
“嗯唔……”Tony不动了，没有回避这种行为，他甚至希望他更粗暴，希望他继续。身上的燥热丝毫没有缓解，但是焦灼不安的心情真的平复了。  
Peter感觉自己也无法克制下去了，面对这样的诱惑，Alpha没有直接暴走已经是挑战了。  
“你感觉好点了吗？”Peter爱抚着他的后颈问。  
“什么…唔……”Tony摇摇头，不懂他为什么停下来。  
Peter问：“你想要我吗？”语气带着不确定。  
“要……”Tony在审讯椅上挣扎扭动，靠裤子的布料摩擦后穴，但是这不仅不能缓解后穴的骚痒，反而让他更难以忍受了，“来干我。”  
Peter一听，立刻狠狠的吻了他，扣着他的后脑，占据他的呼吸……深吻中，Peter伸手搬动了审讯椅后的一个开关。扶手上的铁环立刻脱落，被一根粗铁链连在扶手上。Peter顺势把Tony从椅子上拉起来，抱紧在怀里，近一步加深这个吻。  
“唔！呼……”被放开的时候，Tony只觉得缺氧，还有些迷糊的时候，左乳尖传来一阵如同细小的电流爬过全身的快感，“嗯！唔……”下意识想挣扎，才发现双手的铁环已经在背后被锁在了一起。第一次觉得，审讯椅的设计这么色情的吗……  
Peter双手抱紧他，嘴唇一路向下吮吻，衬衣早就被扯开，露出大片小麦色的胸膛，露出左边红色的乳尖。Peter轻轻舔了一下乳尖，怀中的人果然一颤，发出一声呻吟。有些故意想要折磨他的意思，Peter收紧怀抱，不许他挣扎，用舌尖肆意玩弄已经立起来的肉粒，然后用犬齿轻轻的咬了一下……  
“别、别弄了，唔嗯……”Tony摇着头，他身上一点力气都没有，所有的感官都只关心Peter的动作。他不知道乳尖竟然是这么的敏感，“啊！唔嗯！”被轻轻咬住的瞬间，他感觉到股间又有热液流出来。  
“舒服吗？”Peter在他胸前抬起头看着他，看着他红红的眼眶，只想欺负他更狠。  
Tony微张着嘴点点头，“另、另一边……”  
Peter直接彻底扯开他的衬衣，直接吻上右侧乳尖，比起刚才更加粗暴的爱抚它，玩弄的它充血肿胀。  
“哈、唔嗯、哈啊……”Tony感觉有眼泪不受控制的落下，浑身又出了一层汗。他想让Peter快点往下，放过他胸口可怜的乳头，便扭腰暗示他。  
Peter读懂了他的暗示，扣住他的腰，一只手伸入他的军装裤，摸到了前面已经完全挺立的阴茎。但是他不打算就此放过乳尖，他爱上了被玩弄这里时Mr. Stark的呻吟喘息，吮吸、轻咬胸口这个可爱的地方，都可以让怀里的人发出一阵颤音。  
阴茎被温暖的手掌包裹着让Tony一颤，被爱抚的感觉很好，让他忍不住在他手里轻轻的蹭。直到那只手捏住他的囊袋玩弄，快感又变得难以承受了。  
Peter听着他的喘息逐渐急促，感觉自己的耐心也要到极限了。于是，把人推倒在桌上，让他背对着自己，一把拉下了他的军装裤，露出浑圆的臀瓣。长官的臀瓣结实有弹性，是常年训练的结果，Peter毫不掩饰自己对这种手感的着迷，揉弄着他的臀瓣说到：“你喜欢吗？Mr. Stark？喜欢我这么摸你吗？”  
Tony只发出了一声啜泣，点点头。感受着浑身无力，任人玩弄的无助与快感。  
Peter摸向臀缝，果不其然发现那里已经湿淋淋的，淫水已经顺着大腿根往下流了。穴口已经肿起来了，张开着一个小口。Peter伸进去三根手指，按压穴肉，感受里面的温度还有湿润。  
“唔啊！”Tony惊叫，被异物进入的感觉让他感觉头皮都绷紧了，瞬间只能感觉到后穴的异动。  
Peter着迷于探索这片新的土地，指尖戳中不同的地方，带起身下人不同的、美妙的反应。抽动两下，惹得Tony一阵颤抖。  
“别、别弄了，呼……”Tony扭回头来看着他，“直接…嗯……进、进来。”  
“进来？进哪里？”Peter看见他带着红晕的脸就想逗他，手指一下顶的更深，戳中了一个奇妙的地方。  
Tony猛地一抖，“嗯啊！”只觉得大脑空白，这个地方是……  
“这里？”Peter俯下身，把下巴垫在他肩上，指尖轻轻戳刺那个地方，“嗯？”  
Tony扭动了几下，躲不开在他后穴里玩弄他的手指，啜泣了几声，扭过头来艰难的亲了亲Peter的脸，“求你了…嗯唔，给我……求你……”  
Peter先是愣住，感觉一股暖流从脸上直入心脏，他没办法再作弄他了，不只是因为他的求饶，也因为自己完全忍不了了。Peter舔弄一下Tony的耳垂，顺着耳后吻到后颈，在那里吹了一口热气，“可以吗？”  
“快、快点。”后颈的热气又带起Tony一阵轻颤。  
Peter不再犹豫，咬在了他的后颈上，感受到唇齿间的甜香气息，腺体被咬破了。  
到了这一步，就再也没有什么好犹豫，再也不磨蹭。Peter解下腰带，掏出早已怒涨挺立的肉棒，对着张着小口流水的后穴干了进去。  
“唔！啊！”Tony挣动了一下，“疼——”  
Peter放缓动作，紧张的抚摸他的后颈，“弄疼你了？”  
Tony粗喘了几口气，伸出手摸了摸后面插在自己后穴的凶器，竟然还有大半没有进来。他感觉后穴已经被撑开，敏感的穴肉能感觉到龟头卡在哪里。  
“我没事，”Tony吸了口气，“继、继续……”  
Peter放慢速度，慢慢的深入。Tony摇着头，这样感受自己一点点被充满实在是太……“直接进……呼，我没事……”话音未落，忍得十分辛苦的Peter就扣紧他的腰，一下顶到了最深处。  
“嗯啊——”Tony惊叫，这种被充满的感觉，让他浑身酥软。他还没来的及多体会，穴里火热的肉棒就又退了出去，接着又马上干进来。  
Peter不打算给他缓冲时间了，低头轻轻啄吻着Omega后颈的伤痕，温柔的安抚他，但实际上却是卡着他的腰猛力操干。  
“嗯、嗯啊、唔！”Tony只能发出破碎的呻吟，感受着快感席卷全身，被迫带入快节奏的性爱。后穴的感觉是又疼又爽，痛感渐渐的也变成了奇妙的快感。  
Peter一手在Tony胸口抚摸，另一手又握住了他的阴茎，撸动起来。  
“不！唔嗯！”Tony哆嗦一下，“要、要射了！”  
Peter更加努力的抽动，直接送他上高潮。  
“嗯！”Tony颤抖了一下，射在了他的手里。后穴也是一阵猛缩，热液又涌了出来。  
Peter没有减速的意思，甚至更加快速的抽插。Tony没有时间从上一轮高潮中恢复，甚至是没有完全从高潮中抽身，保持着这个状态被他操弄，后穴控制不住的一阵一阵的缩紧。  
Tony很快又被操射了一次，Peter好像更兴奋了，抱起他一条腿，换了个角度继续，每次抽动都撞在前列腺点上。  
Tony已经控制不住眼泪流出来了，他能感觉到后穴有些变化，有个地方正在打开……生殖器腔要打开了……  
“不要了，”Tony摇摇头，他这也太持久了……Tony觉得腰都要断了，“我…不行了……”  
Peter把他转过来，亲亲他的嘴唇，“马上好。”Peter知道发情期最高潮要来了，空气中信息素的味道近乎甜腻，生殖腔要打开了……  
忽然，一股一股的热液从后穴冒出，Tony发出一阵呻吟，带着引诱的意味，“唔嗯……我想……嗯、呼……”  
Peter没让他说完，直接吻住他，挺腰干进了那个正在打开的隐秘之地。  
Tony发出一声惊叫，被深入生殖腔的感觉实在是太奇怪了，一瞬间感觉自己的世界只剩下搂着自己的人，忽然非常非常想要被充满……  
“我要成结了，忍一忍。”Peter知道这个过程会让Omega很疼，低下头心疼的亲亲他的唇，温柔的抚摸着他后颈的咬痕。  
Tony把头埋在他肩上，忍住没有惨叫出声。最脆弱、最娇嫩的地方，正被一个粗大的结无情的撑开，撕裂的痛感传遍全身。  
“好了、好了，”Peter感觉到他在颤抖，身上冒出了一层冷汗，“结束了，射给你了……”  
Tony已经感觉到了，带着Alpha体温的精液射在他的内壁上，引起身体一阵一阵的颤抖。  
Peter翻手甩出去一段蛛丝拉回来他的军装外套披在怀中人的身上，不忘亲亲他的眼角。他很想在他耳边说点什么，但是想起现在的情况他又实在没法开口说什么。  
算是他强迫了Mr. Stark吧，不经过允许接近正在发情的Omega，虽然这种行为是法律无法裁决审判的……但是Peter很清楚自己刚刚做这些的时候多自私……  
一直以来深埋心底的愿望忽然就在他闻到那种味道时变得清晰无比，然后他一步步走到这里，思路清晰，目标非常的明确，他要的就是那样的请求、那种身不由己的勾引，然后顺理成章的这么做……Peter内心十分唾弃自己的行为，然而紧抱着怀中的人的时候，他不后悔。


End file.
